Sakura joins Kyuubi training
by Cmartin-Panda Productions
Summary: As Naruto was receiving his mission to go to Turtle Island to harness the Kyuubi's Chakra, Tsunade suddenly decides to add Sakura to the roster. With a brief protest, Sakura agrees to go as emotional support. But with her mind conflicted and heart torn between Naruto and Sasuke, would she be able to provide the help Naruto needed? Or would she just get in the way? ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**So, something Panda and I had made a while back but never got around to posting it. This is a two-part one shot that depicts what would have happened if Sakura joined Naruto for his training to control Kurama's chakra. **

* * *

Part 1: New mission, new bonds.

* * *

"An animal survey?" Naruto whined.

"Yes, an animal survey. You're still injured and I don't want you doing anything strenuous." Tsunade said firmly. "Sakura, you're going with him."

"What? But, my Lady the-" Sakura caught herself. "The injured in the village still need attending while the hospital is being rebuilt."

"I have plenty of personnel to handle that, I want you to keep watching over Naruto. That attack Sasuke landed on him did a real number on him and you're the best medic I have."

"Honestly, Sakura-chan doesn't have to. I feel fine." Naruto smiled, giving his chest a reassuring pound, only to flinch from the pain.

"Yeah, it shows..." Tsunade deadpanned. "Look, this isn't open for debate. Sakura will be joining you on this mission, as will Guy and Yamato."

"Two Jounin for an animal survey? Isn't that a bit overkill?" Sakura asked.

"Actually three. I'm also assigning Aoba Yamashiro to this mission. He's an animal specialist." Tsunade said.

"Actually, Lady Hokage, I am not." Aoba spoke up.

"Wait, then how did he get the job?" Naruto asked.

"I must have mistaken his signature jutsu for him being an animal expert. No matter. I'm sure you will all make it work." Tsunade said.

"Ah...fine...anything else?" Naruto asked.

"No. Pack your things. You leave immediately for the coast and then your boat." Tsunade ordered.

"Wait, boat?" Guy asked.

"Yes, boat. Is that a problem?" Tsunade asked.

"Um, m'lady, Guy-sensei gets sea sick." Sakura informed.

"Really? I didn't know that..." Tsunade mused. "But you'll be right there to help him so no worries."

"Great. Anyone else have any medical concerns I should know about?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I am allergic to shellfish." Aoba raised his hand.

"Noted..." Sakura sighed.

"Alright, if that's all, you may leave." Tsunade said. Everyone turned to leave, but Tsunade spoke up. "Sakura, wait a moment."

"I'll see you in a bit, Naruto." Sakura said to him.

Naruto nodded and continued on. After everyone left, Tsunade addressed Sakura.

"Sakura, this isn't an animal survey mission. It's something so much more important." Tsunade spoke seriously.

"I figured. You told me not to tell Naruto about the war, remember?"

"Yes, but even more than that. Naruto isn't just going to be protected from the outside. He is going to be training to learn how to control the Kyuubi." Tsunade said.

"Wait, what?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, you heard me right. Killer B is going to be training Naruto to utilize the fullest extent of the Kyuubi's powers on Turtle Island. This is why I wanted you to go with him. Most of his training will be done mentally, but the main reason I want you to go is because you two are close and going by what Killer B told me, he's going to need someone there to give him strong emotional support and to protect him. While he's meditating, he'll be vulnerable. While you'll have support from Aoba, Guy and Yamato as well as B, they're only so strong."

"I'm not on Gai's level. Surely the three of them will be enough."

"Your brute strength surpasses his, don't sell yourself short." Tsunade said. "Either way, you're mostly there to continue healing him and give him emotional support."

"Not to be rude, but you make it sound like we're dating." Sakura frowned.

"Are you two not? I heard about you hugging him in front of the whole village after I woke up." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Sakura blushed. "I, uh...I was just thanking him...we're not actually dating..."

"Oh...that's a shame. You two would make a cute and powerful couple." Tsunade shrugged.

"Lady Tsunade! Don't say that so casually!" Sakura blushed harder.

"What, it's true. Just get going. You have a long journey ahead of you." Tsunade said.

"R-right..." Sakura said, completely flustered. She headed out of the tent to go pack what little of her things she had left. _'The hell was that about? Me? With Naruto? What is she thinking?'_ She thought.

_'Well you did confess to him at the Land of Iron.'_ Inner thought.

_'Please don't remind me of that...'_ Sakura sighed. _'And you know that was a farce...'_

_'No, it wasn't, and you know it. You are just saying that because you blame yourself for how Naruto acted. But given the circumstances, I think he acted appropriately. I warned you that it was the wrong time for that, but you did it anyway. And look how that turned out?'_ Inner reminded.

_'I had to save him. He is the hero of the village. The next Hokage. He let those two ninjas from Cloud beat him up. I couldn't let him kill himself trying to fulfill that stupid promise.'_ Sakura thought.

_'Yet, that was a heartfelt and honest confession. Remember, I am you. Your feelings for him then and there were genuine and they're even more so now with what happened recently. Or am I wrong about that?'_

Sakura sighed heavily. _'No... not entirely...' She admitted. 'Sasuke has gone down a path I cannot and will not follow...and every time we meet, It's Naruto who ends up getting hurt or he tries to kill me...I don't know what to think now...'_

_'Think about helping Naruto become the Hokage he will be. And surviving this war if there is time left in the day.'_

_'I'm already doing that.'_

_'Do it harder then.'_

_'How? What can I do to help him more than I have?'_

_'We could stop hitting him. He doesn't have the braincell to spare at this point.'_

Sakura blushed. _'Yeah...I probably should stop doing that...'_

_'And there is another thing you can do for him. There is only one thing he truly wants that only you can give him because it's you.'_

_'No, he doesn't want that from me. Not anymore.'_

_'You don't know that.'_

_'He rejected me, didn't he?'_

_'Because of the situation. He's been chasing you for how long? I doubt he'd just drop you like that with a change of the breeze. Think about it. That's not how he is.'_

Sakura actually stopped in her stride. Inner was right...Naruto would never give up on anything, least of all loving her. It wasn't in his nature.

_'That's right. He still loves you. He was just upset over the time and place you confessed to him. He did apologize for that and said he forgave you, remember?'_

_'No. We dreamed that.'_

_'Either way, it's not in his nature to just give up on anything now is it?'_

_'Well, no but...I really hurt him when I did that. I doubt even Naruto could forgive me for that...'_

_'Well, you're on this mission so why not find out? All Naruto thinks is that this is just an animal survey mission.'_

_'I... no... now is not the time to think about that. Not with an impending war.'_

_'And then you would forget about it, he'll find someone else and you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what if. Look, me. I am you. I know about this inner turmoil you're going through. You don't want to run the risk of hurting Naruto again but at the same time, you wonder what if he's the one instead of Sasuke. Grow a spine and find out. I'm not saying take him into your bunk and ride him like the stallion he is.'_

_'What makes you think he is a stallion? He could have a tiny package for all we know.'_

_'Something tells me he doesn't. Don't listen to Sai. He wouldn't know a huge package if it slapped him in the face...wow, that came out wrong...'_

Sakura snickered. _'Somehow, I can imagine that happening.'_

_'Right, well...anyway, you two are going to be on this boat for a while. I'm sure you can discreetly sneak a peek.'_ Inner said, waggling her eyebrows.

_'Ew, Inner no! I am not gonna look at his junk while I'm on a boat full of men.'_

_'You say that, but your true thoughts betray you.'_

_'Inner!'_ Sakura blushed heavily.

_'Look, just...don't let this be something you'll later regret.'_

_'Why do you care so much?'_

_'Because you've been thinking about him like that ever since he came back from training. He's been by your side through thick and thin and he's been there for you since you both became ninja. Even through the hardest times, he's always been, as you put it, that sunshine that always chases away the dark clouds.'_

_'I know but...what if he-'_

_'Stop wondering and ask him already. Sheesh...'_

_'We have a mission to focus on.'_

_'You have an excuse for everything, don't you?'_

_'A mission to keep Naruto safe.'_

_'And to emotionally support him.'_

_'I don't need to date him to emotionally support him.'_

_'I'm not saying you should either. Not right now anyway.'_

_'Can we just stop talking?'_

_'Just promise that you'll talk to him. Do that at least.'_

_'Fine. Just help me pack.'_

_'Right.'_

* * *

Some time later, Sakura made her way to what was left of the South gate that would take them on a direct route to the ocean docks where their boat was waiting for them.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What did granny speak to you about?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing important. Just to keep you from doing something dumb." Sakura waved off.

"What? Come on, when have I ever done something like that?" Naruto asked, making everyone deadpan.

"Do you want me to count the times? Because I think it's somewhere in the hundreds by now."

"Sakura-chan... that's mean." Naruto pouted.

"No, I'm just honest. I never once lied to you about anything." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. But the truth hurts sometimes." Naruto pouted.

Sakura's eyes widened briefly before looking down shamefully. "Sorry..."

"Huh, no don't be sad, Sakura-chan. I hate it when you are sad."

"We have to talk, but later on...after we get on the boat. For now, can you drop it? Please?" Sakura asked. the fact that Naruto said he hated it when she was sad gave her a glimmer of hope. But she couldn't allow herself to get caught up in that. not right now. It wasn't the time or the place.

"Talk about what?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura said simply. "Let's go."

"Yosh, maintain your youthful energy! We shall give it our all on this mission!"

"Yeah, what you said." Sakura said before their group took off towards the coast.

After a day and a half of running, and Sakura dodging Naruto's constant begging of what she wanted to talk to him about, they came across the fishing village that their boat was docked at.

"Alright everyone. Here's the deal." Yamato spoke up. "Take what money you have and buy food for our trip. It will take us about 4 days to get to Turtle Island so buy enough for everyone."

Everyone split off into different directions, but Naruto and Sakura stayed together. And, as he had done before, he started pestering Sakura about what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Come on, Sakura-chan... tell me..." Naruto whined.

"Naruto...back off..." Sakura growled, now getting annoyed.

"Just a hint?" Naruto begged.

"Naruto..." Sakura growled, a vein popping on her forehead as she looked at Naruto with the intent to pummel him into paste.

Naruto flinched back, expecting to be pounded on, but it never came. He cracked an eye open to see that Sakura was taking a deep breath and walking away to look at some fresh vegetables.

"Uh..." Naruto blinked before relaxing. "What...what just happened?"

"I made a promise to myself not to pound you into putty anymore." Sakura sighed.

"Wait, seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, really. I'm going to be progressively making changes in myself with you and this is the first one."

"Why? You never change for anyone, why me?" Naruto asked.

"I have my reasons. I'll tell you more later."

Naruto was actually completely confused as to why Sakura was acting like this. Then, as his mind wondered, he had come to what he thought was a logical conclusion. "Look, Sakura, if this is about what happened in the Land of Iron...I already forgave you for that. I understand why you did that, but I have my own reasons for bringing Sasuke back that has little to do with the promise I made to you."

Sakura tried to silence a gasp, but failed as she dropped a bundle of celery back on its tray. "You...forgive...me...?" She breathed out before turning to face him, looking like a deer caught in a spotlight. "Why...? What I did to you was...it was just wrong. Why would you forgive me for that?"

"Because you're my best friend and I understood why you did that. You were worried about me and rightfully so..." Naruto said as he rubbed his ribs. "But...Sasuke is like a brother to me. We're cut from the same cloth and we understand each other. Our lives growing up weren't that much different and we, despite being rivals, understand one another in that way. He just chose to follow a darker path and I have to save him from that."

"So...wait...your promise to me...isn't your main drive for this?"

"Not all of it, no. It's a personal matter to me and I hope you can understand that."

Now, with what Naruto said, Sakura began to feel an enormous wave of guilt and shame hit her like a tsunami. This whole time, she thought Naruto was just trying to bring back Sasuke for her. But in reality, it was Naruto's own selfish choice to bring him back and Sakura could now fully understand that. Even if it was foolish.

"Sage...I'm such an idiot..." Sakura said sadly as she went back to looking at the produce.

"You're not an idiot, Sakura-chan..."

"Yes, I am. Here I was, firmly believing that you were just trying to fulfill your promise to me and you were actually doing it for yourself and I guess him...but honestly and truthfully, if he comes back or not, it makes no difference to me."

"What...?" Naruto sputtered.

"I've moved on. What I told you in the Land of Iron wasn't a complete lie. I have moved on from him. Every time we get a chance to bring him back, my heart just breaks continuously and you end up hurt. This last time was no different, except when he almost killed me...that was an eye-opener to me. His eyes...there was no care in them, no remorse, just cold, murderous and filled with hate when he attacked me..." Sakura sniffed, trying to hold in her tears.

"But...but, I thought you...I mean that I always thought that-"

"I would only have eyes for him? Yeah, well...that was before he tried to kill me and almost killed you."

"So...wait... When you-"

"Naruto! Sakura! Finish up, we're shoving off!" Yamato called out from the dock.

"Coming!" Sakura called back before paying the shop owner and bagging up her produce before walking away. "Come on, Baka."

"Coming, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled as the shop owner winked at Naruto.

They all piled on to the rickety old wooden boat where Gai and the others were waiting.

"We're sailing on this piece of junk?" Naruto asked.

"It's all we could get on such short notice." Yamato said.

"It's fine. Is there a place to store food?" Sakura asked.

"Below deck. We will be sleeping above deck, I'm afraid."

"Oh joy. And what about a toilet?" Sakura asked.

"Ahem...well...We have the open sea." Aoba coughed, looking embarrassed.

Sakura just looked at Aoba incredulously. "That works for you guys, but not me! The hell am I supposed to do?!"

"I think it would be inappropriate to discuss what you would do." Aoba looked away.

"I'll use my wood style jutsu to construct us an outhouse below deck." Yamato said.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated." Sakura eagerly nodded.

"That should be fine. Let's set sail though." Gai said eagerly.

"Aoba, shove us off." Yamato ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain." Aoba said.

* * *

The next two days was hell for the squad. Open ocean and a strong storm later and they were all starting to get cabin fever.

"Naruto! Get back in the boat!" Yamato shouted.

"No!" Naruto shouted as he walked alongside the boat.

"Get back in the boat before I drag you back on!" Sakura shouted.

"No! I can walk! I've got the chakra to spare!" He said before hoping over a wave.

"That's an order from your doctor! Your bandages can't get wet you idiot!"

"I need to stretch my legs!" Naruto begged

"Stretch them on the boat now get back here!"

"UUUUGH!" Naruto cried before hopping back on deck.

The second he did, the waves exploded as a shark the size of a tree leapt up, his jaws snapping.

"WAAAH!" Sakura cried out before hitting the deck.

The shark sank back into the water, leaving a spray of water in its wake. Once gone, Sakura got back up and put Naruto in a headlock. "If you fucking do that again I'll give you a pounding like nothing you've ever had!"

"Ah! Sakura-chan! You're choking me!"

"GOOD! DONT DO THAT SHIT AGAIN!"

"I won't!" Naruto promised.

Satisfied, Sakura released him turned to leave with a huff. "I'm going below deck."

"Ugh...do you need help?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't!" Sakura shouted in embarrassment before quickly descending down.

_'Oh shit, I thought she was bringing up some food!'_ Naruto thought.

"Really poor timing, Naruto." Yamato said.

"It was an accident."

"How was I supposed to know she was needing to use the bathroom?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Down below, Sakura was in the makeshift bathroom, but could hear everything above deck as she did her business.

"You're the one who knows her better than anyone." Yamato pointed out.

Sakura then heard Naruto sigh. "Not as well as I would like..."

"Actually, how would you know someone so well you know when they need to use the bathroom?" Aoba asked.

That's when she started paying closer attention.

"It doesn't matter." Yamato said, waving Aoba off. "What are you talking about? You two spend a great deal of time together." He pointed out.

"I know, but...it wasn't what I really wanted. We are there for one another, sure but..."

"You want to really have her. Yeah I know. But she's her own person, Naruto. Even if you do love her, you can't expect her to return your feelings."

"I know that!" Naruto snapped. "But I wish she would..."

_'Naruto...I want to give you what you want...but now isn't the time. I wish I could tell you that..._' Sakura thought, wiping away a sad tear.

* * *

A few days later, they made landfall on Turtle Island, finally happy to reach land after nearly a week of being on the sea.

"Yes! Land!" Guy said joyfully, just as the boat began to toss around from the waves.

"Uh...what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Did you piss off another shark?" Sakura growled.

The waves jostled them again to the point that everyone was thrown to the other side of the ship where Naruto hit the railing first and Sakura slammed into him. Her knee hit his jewels, her elbow hit his bad ribs and her forehead smacked against his

"OOOW! What the hell is your head made of?!" Sakura cried as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"oooooowww..." Naruto squeaked. Sakura looked at him and saw that her knee was deep into his junk and she gasped.

"Oh God! Naruto, I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed in a panic.

"It's fine..." Naruto squeaked out.

Sakura quickly got to work healing his ribs that she noticed the bandages had fresh blood on them and she...carefully slid her hand down his trousers to heal his unmentionables, trying to keep her mind straight on what she was doing.

_'Ha! He's Huge! Who's right once again, bitch?!'_ Inner gloated.

_'Inner SHUT UP! I'm trying to focus!'_

_'Focusing on the D?'_ Inner snickered.

_'Yes...wha-ZIP IT!'_ Sakura blushed heavily.

"Ah...that's better..." Naruto sighed contently.

"W-which part?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Not my ribs." Naruto sighed.

Sakura quickly removed her hand from his pants and quickly got to work stopping the bleeding around his injury, trying not to think about where her hand just was. But the waves started getting bigger and something was beginning to emerge.

_'Dammit...I gotta speed this up, but how-wait! I got it!'_ She thought in realization.

Naruto looked up when Sakura pulled her hands away and formed a few hand signs. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch." Sakura said before a purple diamond appeared on her forehead and her chakra skyrocketed.

"Woah...! When did Granny teach you that?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Shortly after you left to train with Jiraiya." Sakura said before her seal started spreading around her body, creating purple ribbons on her exposed areas of skin.

Now her chakra was at levels Naruto never imagined. He had never seen Sakura so powerful...or so attractive.

Sakura placed her palms directly to his wound and almost instantly, it was healed. The pain was gone, the bleeding stopped, and Naruto could move around a lot more freely.

"Woah...why didn't you do that from the start?" Naruto said in awe.

"Nevermind that...something big is coming." Sakura said before getting ready for battle just as a dozen tentacles rose from the water.

"Huuuuuuuuuuu!" Naruto gasped as a gigantic squid burst out of the waters surface.

"Hooooly SHIT! That thing is huge!" Sakura exclaimed.

_'It's almost as big as Naruto's-'_ Inner thought before one of the squid's tentacles slammed down, sending up a wave the size of a house straight at them.

"MOVE!" Yamato barked.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted as he sent a dozen Shadow Clones to leap at the wave with their Rasengans ready. They each made contact and blew up the wave before it could reach the ship.

"Octopus!" Naruto cheered in delight. "Teach me!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It was the prophecy the big elder toad told me. He said I would meet an octopus and he would teach me to control the Kyuubi." Naruto said, looking like Christmas had come early.

"That's a squid!"

"What? How can you tell?"

"How can't you?! An octopus doesn't have a head shaped like that and an octopus only has 8 LEGS! Not a dozen TENTACLES!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "1, 2, 3, 4..." He counted before realizing she was right. "Oh shoot!"

"Come on! Lets make calamari sashimi out of this thing!" Sakura urged.

"YO! SQUIDLY!" A voice shouted from the island, making the squid stop attacking. Everyone looked towards the island to see a dark skinned man standing at the shores edge. "YO, FOOL! WHAT YOU DOING ATTACKING THEM FOLKS FOR?! GET YO ASS BACK IN THE WATER!"

The squid motioned his tentacles as if it was protesting.

"I don't wanna hear it, yo! Do as yo ass was told, ya fool!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Aoba asked no one in particular.

Amazingly, the squid obeyed. He quietly turned and retreated back underneath the waves. Leaving a terrified team of Leaf ninjas to look up at the eccentric man standing on the cliffs.

"Yeah, squidies gotta learn cause I take no pities, ya fool!" The man sang up to the heavens.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"No idea." Sakura stated.

"Yo! Who do we have here, comin' to my island? Ya don't look like you came for some company and a beer!" The man called out to them.

"Uh, we were sent here by our Hokage! We're Leaf Ninja!" Yamato called out.

"Say what? Leafs? My bro said you was coming! Come cop a squat and kick up your feet!" The man waved them over before turning away to head into the jungle.

"Brother?" Everyone wondered. Who was this guy and who was his brother? Questions to be answered later as they all jumped off the boat and followed the strange man.

"Yo yiggity yo, Bobo!" The man called out ahead of them. They all ran quickly to find the man pounding fists with a gorilla the size of a house.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You keepin' watch over the rest of the squad? Gotta be vigilant, or the others won't stay diligent." The man rapped.

The gorilla grunted and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Damn straight, ya fool." He said before holding his fist up one last time.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Hey now, little lady. Killer B don't need no introduction, yo."

"Wait, you're Killer Bee?! The Raikage's brother?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You know this guy, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of. Lady Tsunade said we'd be meeting him here." Sakura stated.

"What? For an animal survey? I wasn't told that." Naruto said.

* * *

Sometime later, Killer Bee had brought the Leaf Ninja to some kind of motel that everyone used to sleep for the night.

_'Man... this has been one weird day.'_ Sakura thought_. 'First, we meet up with this wannabe rap star who completely sucks at it and I don't even like rap, then he brings us to this waterfall where he and Naruto meditate, Naruto beats his evil half that I didn't even know he had but makes sense that he does after everything he's been through. Of course, that's after we find out that B is the Jinchuriki to the 8 tails. Now we're sleeping in some old motel that B uses for training...can this day get anymore screwed up?'_

_'Well, on the bright side, we got to know Naruto a little more.'_ Inner said.

_'Not really comforting... especially when I had a hand in creating his evil half.'_

_'Oh please. Everyone has an evil half.'_

_'So, what does that make you? My evil half or my perverted half?'_

_'Your repressed half.'_

_'Oh please...'_ Sakura scoffed before she heard Naruto screaming. She shot up out of bed and darted to his room, not even thinking about her state of undress which consisted of a long night shirt and her shorts. She swung his door open to see that Naruto was sitting up in bed, looking absolutely terrified.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto looked up at her with a pleading and terrified look in his eyes, something she had never seen before. She made her way over to his bed and sat down. "Naruto...what's wrong? Talk to me..." She spoke softly.

"It...it was a nightmare. A terrible nightmare." Naruto whispered. Like the sheer mention of it would bring it to life.

"A nightmare? About what?"

"I don't want to say. It's stupid...just a nightmare."

"It's okay...you can tell me..." Sakura said soothingly as she took his hand into hers and rubbed his arm to calm him down.

Naruto looked down at her arm then back up at Sakura. Her green eyes shining in the moonlight. Their beauty calmed him down somewhat. "It's about training tomorrow...when I really learn to control the Fox's chakra. I dreamt I was learning...And then the Kyuubi broke free..."

"It won't happen. You have the support of all of us and Killer B."

"Yeah...but then the dream repeated. Only this time the Kyuubi stayed inside me, but started corrupting me. He made me do such terrible things. To my friends, the village...you..." Naruto said shakily.

Sakura could see that Naruto was starting to panic again. She pulled his head to her chest and held him close. "Shhhh...it's all going to be okay...it won't happen because you're too strong and stubborn to let it happen..."

"But...the Kyuubi said-"

"He can say whatever he wants, it's not going to make a difference. He can't stop you from doing anything and if he wants to pick a fight, well I'll be right there to take him down with you...believe it." Sakura smiled through his hair.

Sakura felt Naruto relax into her bosom and while she was a little uncomfortable with the fact that his head was deep in her chest, she felt more at ease over the fact that he was calm now and...snoring.

Sakura looked down to see that Naruto had fallen back to sleep and seemed to be having a relatively pleasant dream. She gently laid him back down and began to walk back to her room. But just as she stepped two feet away from his bed, he started mumbling, moaning, tossing and turning like he was having another nightmare. She put a hand to his forehead and almost instantly, he seemed to calm down.

_'Okay, that's weird...'_ Sakura thought before testing a theory. She moved away from him again and he seemed to be having another nightmare. But as soon as she placed her hand on him, he was calm again.

_'Oh no...'_ Sakura thought with a mild sense of dread, realizing what this meant_. 'He can only sleep well if I'm touching him...'_

_'Well, you could always sleep with him.'_ Inner suggested.

_'What?! No, I'm not doing that!'_

_'But look at him. The Kyuubi is torturing him in his sleep and only your touch seems to keep him calm.'_

_'I know...but still. We're not even dating, I can't just do something so obscene like that.'_

_'What's obscene? Crawling into bed and hold him while you two saw logs? I'm not saying the fun kind of sleeping with him. I mean, SLEEP with him.'_

_'Oh...I thought you meant...nevermind. Yeah I mean...I suppose I could do that. It will keep him calm at least.'_

_'That's why you're here, isn't it? To support him emotionally and right now, he needs you.'_ Inner said.

_'Fine, it's just...if anyone catches us, I'll never hear the end of it.'_

_'You haven't heard the end of it from hugging him after Pain attacked.'_

_'I know, that's my point.' _Sakura deadpanned.

_'Would you rather risk a teasing or see Naruto in pain like this?'_

Sakura sighed._ 'He's always been so selfless for my benefit...I suppose I should return the favor...'_

_'Darn right. Also to subtly show off how much our chest has grown in the last few months.'_ Inner smirked.

_'Dammit, Inner!' _Sakura cursed.

_'Or put your head to his chest. Whatever.'_ Inner raised her hands in defeat.

Sakura just tuned her out. She let go of Naruto for a brief moment so she could get in from the other side of the bed. That brief moment made Naruto start having another nightmare, so she had to move quickly. Soon enough, she was under the covers and had wrapped herself around Naruto's body, her head laying under his to the point that she could feel his warmth.

'_Whew...close call...'_ Sakura thought before she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her and pull her in close.

_'Aww...Like a kid with his favorite teddy bear...'_ Inner thought.

Sakura tried to pull away, but every time she did, he held her tighter, like she was his life line. She began to panic for a moment, but the longer she stayed in that position, she noticed that his warmth and the sound of his calming heartbeat in her ear seemed to have a calming effect on her. She felt secure, safe, and...happy. She wasn't sure how or why, but she was enjoying this feeling. So much so that she snuggled her head deeper into his chest.

_'His chest feels great too. Not too soft and not too firm. Perfect.'_ Inner thought.

_'mmmhmmm...huh? What...?' _Sakura thought absent-mindedly.

_'Nothing. Just breathe in that scent of his.' _Inner commanded.

_'Yeah...I'm gonzammmmaa...' _Sakura mumbled incoherently before drifting off to sleep.

_'And the seeds have been sewn.'_ Inner smiled before fading away.

* * *

Six hours later, Naruto woke up to the sunshine poking through the window and...something warm next to him?

_'Mmmmm, this is a great marshmallow...'_ He thought.

He opened his right eye and all he could see was a forest of pink hair.

_'Pink marshmallow...?'_

He lifted his head up and saw that the pink belonged to a body. A slender, feminine body. That was sleeping. With her arms around him...and-

_'HOLY SHIT IT'S SAKURA-CHAN!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

There she was, sound asleep with her head in his chest and her arms around him. He also noticed that his arms were around her. How this happened, he didn't know. but he didn't dare wake her. She just looked too cute as she laid there and softly snoring.

_'Am I blessed? Is this a dream?'_ Naruto thought just as there was a rapping on his door.

"Yo, Jinchuriki brother from another mother! We got training to master the beast inside, ya fool!"

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. And she sharply sat up, looking more like Medusa than herself.

"Yo! Nar-U-To!" Killer Bee shouted.

"Uh, coming!" Naruto called out.

"Who the hell is banging on the fucking door..." Sakura growled.

"More importantly. What are you doing in my bed?" Naruto asked.

"Huh...?" Sakura asked groggily. She wasn't fully awake yet.

"Yo! Who you talking to in there?" B asked before opening the door and went wide eyed at what he saw. He saw two people in the bed, both Naruto and Sakura. The latter looking like she had a wild night.

Killer Bee held up his thumb with a smirk filled with pride. "Eh Yo! My lil' bro dipped his wing"!

"I did what?" Naruto asked.

"He did WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Eh, it's cool. Meet you at the waterfall. We gonna beat that Fox and win it all!" Bee rapped as he shut the door behind him.

"The Hell did he say?" Naruto asked in confusion before Sakura shot out of bed.

"ACK! He thinks we...did it!"

"Did what?" Naruto tilted his head. "Slept together?" He asked literally.

"No! Well...yeah, we did. But that's not the point! Nevermind!"

"Why were you in bed with me anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh...um...w-well...I tried to leave but...every time I did, you kept having another nightmare. I realized that in order for you to get some sleep...I had to, um...do a little sacrificing on my end... So, I opted to sleep with you so you'd stop having nightmares. I figured since you've done so many selfless acts for not only me but for the entire village, I decided I should do the same."

Naruto stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. "You mean...you went so far as to sleep with me...just to help me?"

Sakura blushed. "Try not to think about it too hard, please...this was a onetime only thing and its not going to happen again anytime soon..."

"Right, I figured, but still...I can't believe you'd do that for me..."

"Well, of course I would... We're best friends." Sakura pointed out, but for some reason, the words 'best friends' didn't seem to sit right with her. It felt like she was selling Naruto short.

Naruto nodded before looking down at the bed sheets. "Then...can you help me again?"

"Not like that." Sakura said.

"No... not like that. Something else."

"Oh...sure, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Can you come with me to the waterfall?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "For your meditation training? What for?"

"I just...remembered my nightmares... I'm still scared that I might fail."

"Naruto, don't let those nightmares hold you back. I bet you the Kyuubi's scared and that's why he's doing this. He's trying to-"

"Please...?" Naruto said, interrupting Sakura.

Sakura could see clearly in his eyes that he was truly scared. Terrified even. He was making a desperate plea to her, something she noticed and felt the need to help him however she could.

"Yes...of course..." Sakura said softly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan... you're amazing, ya know?"

"Yup, I know." Sakura smirked, making Naruto smile before they both laughed.

* * *

Later on, Naruto and Sakura made their way to the waterfall where B was already waiting.

"Yo, Na-Ru-To! You beat your bad self and you did it with no help. But now the real test begins, ya fool!" Bee sang.

"I'm ready...I think..." Naruto said nervously.

"Ya better be certain, ya fool. Or else there is no goin' back."

"He's ready." Sakura spoke. "I'll make sure of it."

"Well if your girlfriend says so, then it's cool, ya fool." Bee said with a smirk.

"Girlfriend?" Yamato asked.

Nevermind!" Sakura snapped, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, we are burning daylight!" Bee shouted.

Naruto and Sakura followed Bee to wherever he was taking them.

Killer Bee stepped into the waterfall and disappeared from view. Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato all followed suit and found themselves in the mother of all caves.

"Woah...I wonder how long this has been here." Sakura said.

"These temples look like they were a part of the Aztec Empire. A civilization long dead before the first Daimyo laid claim to the lands on this continent." Yamato said.

"What? That was over 2,000 years ago..." Sakura gaped in awe.

"Exactly." Yamato nodded.

"What are Aztecs?" Naruto asked, making Sakura sweatdrop.

_'Note to self...if we make it out of this war alive and we hit it off, I'm making him study every book in the library._' Sakura thought.

_'There aren't enough hours in the day.'_ Inner thought.

_'No shit...well, Shadow Clones helped him train.'_

_'A problem for another time.'_ Inner thought as they found themselves surrounded on either side by a long row of headless statues.

"Okay, that's creepy..." Sakura said.

"Why do all these statues not have heads?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." Killer Bee said ominously.

That didn't sit right with the trio as they walked further into the temple.

Finally, they reached the end of the walkway where Killer Bee stood beside a statue of some kind of lion head statue with feathers for its mane. Its mouth was open wide enough to fit a watermelon inside, even with its razor sharp teeth.

"Alright, here comes the second great test." Killer Bee spoke seriously. "In order to open up the Great Chamber, you must prove your worth, Naruto."

"Sure. What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

Killer Bee pointed down at the lion's jaw. "Stick your head in there."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Not quite, lil' bro. See the temple was designed way back in the day to seal off Tailed Beasts and control them. The lion will be sending you to see if you've got a pure heart or not. Otherwise you can't possibly control the Fox. So if you fail the test-" Killer Bee chomped down on his teeth. "The lion will bite your head off."

That made Sakura blanch over. "Okay then! No pressure!"

"More than pressure! Naruto, just send a Shadow Clone in or something." Yamato said.

"Use your head, ya fool. The temple ain't gonna be tricked by no clone. You wanna get in, ya gotta do it right." Bee said.

"Oh Hell no..." Sakura breathed out in horror.

"Don't worry. This was the whole point of the waterfall test. So as long as you remained pure of heart from last night, you should be fine, ya fool."

Sakura gulped as Naruto proceeded forward. She felt the need to tell him her true feelings in case this didn't go well, but she knew he has a pure heart and always did. He had a high chance of this working.

Naruto nervously stuck his head inside the statue. Sakura held her hands in prayer.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura froze in place, her skin turning bleach white as she watched his arms flail around.

"Don't just stand there!" Yamato cried as he tried to pull Naruto out. He found a surprising amount of resistance before Naruto reached in and helped him out, but it was too late. Both Leaf ninjas nearly had a heart attack when they saw Naruto's blond hair sticking out of the top of his jacket collar.

"Naruto.. " Yamato said with dread, his heart sunken.

"No...n-nooo..." Sakura gasped in horror. So many things left unsaid, so many things left undone.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed as he pulled down his jacket, revealing his smug face still attached to his body with the rest of his head. "It's just a prank, guys. There is a switch inside."

Sakura immediately beamed him in the head with her shoe. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU DICKHEAD!"

"Ow!" Naruto cried as Killer Bee burst out laughing.

"Oh man, I pulled the exact same prank when I first came here."

Sakura got back her boot and put it back on after slapping Naruto in the chest. "Do that again and you'll be meditating alone!"

"Ow! Okay, I promise!"

"Good." Sakura huffed before walking away.

A massive door opened up to reveal a large, white room that Bee walked into. "Come with me."

Naruto, Yamato and Sakura followed through the doorway, but Bee stopped Sakura. "Ya might wanna wait outside, little lady. Things are going to get intense, yo."

"I can handle myself. Besides, I promised Naruto I would be by his side for this." Sakura said adamantly.

Bee eyed up Sakura to get a feel for her power. He didn't seem to sense much, but he noticed the diamond seal on her forehead. A seal that was well known to him. The same seal that the current Hokage of the Leaf utilized and that the first Hokage created. He heard a great deal about this seal and knew that there was more than met the eyes with this girl. He nodded and stepped aside for Sakura to enter.

Sakura walked inside and stood close to Naruto.

"Cop a squat and stay a while, Ya fools." Bee ordered. Everyone sat down in from of him and waited for what was to come next.

"What happens now?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto here will begin to meditate, yo. I will join him once he's there." Bee said.

"Oh goodie..." Naruto sighed.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's just...the last time I confronted the Kyuubi was against Pain and...I came very close to unsealing him. But my dad stopped me."

Sakura was taken aback in confusion. "Your dad? How?"

"He locked away some of his chakra as a fail-safe if the seal were to be tampered with. When I began to pull the seal off, he appeared and stopped me."

"Okay...that's something I've never heard of, but alright. Who is he?"

"Heh...believe it or not, he was the Fourth Hokage." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura and Yamato both dropped their jaws when they heard that.

"WHAT?! Your DAD is Lord 4th?!" Sakura exclaimed. Then she recalled back to seeing his photo on the wall of the Hokage's office growing up and recently, as well as his head on the mountain. She looked at Naruto and compared... Naruto was the spitting image of the 4th Hokage. "Wow...I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. Aside from your whisker marks, you look just like him..."

_'Wow...I had no idea he is the son of the 4th Hokage and it's been under my nose this whole time...' _Sakura thought. The more she looked at him, the more he reminded her of the 4th Hokage. His eyes, his hair, his face, his smile... she felt her heart quickening the more she thought about it. It was plainly evident where Naruto got his values from. the 4th Hokage was widely known as the hero who won the 3rd war, a hero that many who knew about it wanted to win the 4th war. But now...now with this recent knowledge, that hero has been in front of her this whole time, in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the Great Yellow Flash himself._ 'Oh God...what's happening to me?'_ She thought.

_'You're falling for him.' _Inner said matter-of-factly.

Sakura wanted to deny it. Every fiber in her being was telling her that this was not the right time, but her heart told her a different story. The mere mention of his name brought on a new wave of emotions that was completely different from the love she had for Sasuke. This was far stronger, far deeper than she had ever felt. Yet...in the back of her mind it felt like she's had a similar feeling before. She wasn't sure when or where, but it felt familiar to her. The conclusion was simple; her inner self was correct. _'Shit...'_

_'What? This is a good thing. He's a much better choice than Sasuke.'_

_'I know that! But it's way too soon for this...'_

_'Ever hear the old saying, 'the heart knows what the heart wants?' Well this is one of those times.'_

_'I don't want to fall for him just because he has a famous father. Then my love for him would be no better than my love for Sasuke and his clan.'_

_'You were falling for him before you knew that.'_

_'What? How?'_

_'Do you want me to list everything about him that you're attracted to?'_

"Hey, pinky, you spacing out on us?" Killer Bee asked.

Sakura snapped her attention upwards. "Huh? No, just thinking is all."

"Well we are starting with or without you, ya fool."

"Oh, sorry."

Sakura looked over at Naruto and he looked scared shitless. Seeing him so scared made her heart sink. This was so unlike him and she couldn't stand to see him like this. She did the only thing she felt was right. She reached out to grab his hand to comfort him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto nodded like he was about to enter life of death surgery.

Sakura smiled assuringly before she started to feel kinda odd.

That's when she noticed that orange chakra began bubbling out of Naruto's skin. Except Naruto wasn't mad this time. He was intentionally summoning it forth? Sakura looked over at Killer Bee to see if this was normal, only to see him completely covered in purple bubbling chakra with a tail. He truly was a Jinchuriki like Naruto.

"Get ready, ya fool." Bee said, making Sakura not notice the orange chakra creeping up her arm.

Sakura blinked and found herself in a completely different room. Instead of blinking white she was in a dark, dank sewer with rough iron gates as tall as the Hokage Mountain in front of her. She could feel it in the air there was something menacing about that gate. Like a door at the hospital with a quarantine sign on it. Or a prison cell in the deepest darkest floors of the Torture and Interrogation Department. Something that was never meant to be open no matter what. In between her and the gates, Naruto was floating towards a giant seal.

**"Brat...what are you doing here?"** A voice boomed out of the gates.

"I'm here to take your chakra. Next question?" Naruto asked as he lifted up his shirt and held out his arm for reasons that Sakura couldn't see.

_'Am I dreaming?'_ She thought.

**"Something is different about you, brat. Your darkness, I can't sense it."**

"Its gone forever, you damn fox." Naruto said as he slapped his belly and twisted like he was turning a key.

The gates exploded open, an orange furry arm slammed into them with enough force to cave in three apartments. Naruto was sent flying back and a looming figure emerged from the gates.

It was the biggest creature Sakura had ever seen. As tall as the sky. An ocean of orange fur shifted with each step. And it's head was as big as any on the Hokage Mountain. It had blood red eyes, white canine teeth, the head of a fox and the ears of a rabbit. With nine swishing fox tails sending up gale storms with each flick.

"Hooooly shiiit...THIS is whats been inside you this whole time?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Heeeeuh?" Naruto whipped his head around to see Sakura standing next to him. This hadn't happened since Sasuke invaded his mind.

"S-Sakura-chan! What are you doing inside me?!"

"How should I know?! One minute my arm was getting covered in your chakra, the next thing I know I'm here."

**"You even brought your mate with you? Pathetic."** The Kyuubi sneered as it brought it's paw down like the hammer of God on both of them.

Sakura activated her seal and caught the Kyuubi's paw in mid swing, stopping it long enough for Naruto to move. She then pushed his paw back, thus pushing the mighty tailed beast back as well.

"If you want him... you're gonna have to go through me..." Sakura challenged.

"Sakura, no! This is my fight!" Naruto shouted as he created one hundred Shadow Clones, each of which charged up Rasengan each the size of beach balls.

"I'm going to help, too! You don't have to do this alone!"

"Sakura, please! This is something I gotta do!"

"Dammit, Naruto! For once in your life just accept help when you are offered it!" Sakura nearly begged while dodging a few tails.

"Grrrr, fine! Form up on me!" Naruto relented.

Sakura nodded and quickly got to Naruto's side just as his clones unleashed a barrage of Rasengans on the orange furred beast.

The Kyuubi batted most of them away while tanking a few hits.

"What's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"This." Naruto said as purple tentacles burst out of the floor and wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi.

"Woah! What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Killer Bee-sensei." Naruto smirked as the Kyuubi struggled against the bindings.

"He just surprises me more and more...now if only he could either rap well or not at all."

**"Gyuki! You traitor!"**

"OKAY!" Naruto shouted as he clapped his hands. His chakra manifested and shot out at the Kyuubi. And if Sakura couldn't be more surprised, she wasn't expecting the Kyuubi's chakra to manifest as well, almost as if it was being dragged out of its body by Naruto's essence. Like a battle between the souls.

_'This has to work...'_ Sakura hoped.

Naruto and the Kyuubi started their tug of war. At first Naruto seemed to be winning, but his advantage slowly wore off as the blood red chakra of the Kyuubi started creeping along the strand of chakra connecting them both.

Sakura looked back and forth between Naruto and the Kyuubi, Naruto still not gaining an inch over the beast.

"Come on, Naruto! Fight it! You can do this!"

"I'm...trying..." He grunted, sounding like he was holding a mountain from slipping off a cliff.

"Try harder! Come on, I know you have it in you! You have to beat this!"

"I...can't..." He said as his left eye turned blood red and slited.

"Dammit, fight! You can do it! You have to! I won't let you fail!"

But Naruto didn't respond. He stood there, motionless and unresponsive. It seemed like the battle was now taking place in another mental plain of his existence.

"Naruto...please answer me...you have to pull through with this...you have to for everyone's sake...do it for me..." Sakura said, all but crying now. She reached out to hug him and the moment she touched him, her vision briefly blanked out before appearing in another room. this time it wasn't as dank and depressing as the one before.

"Now where am I?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm so alone..." Naruto spoke from nowhere and everywhere.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Why do I struggle? It's pointless..."

"Naruto! Can you hear me?!"

"Please, won't someone give me the answer?"

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura called out to the heavens.

"Maybe I should just disappear..." He said with finality. Sakura felt like crying.

"You don't have to disappear." Said a new presence, brightening the room.

Sakura turned around and immediately gasped at the sight of Naruto kneeling before a beautiful woman in a green dress with long beautiful blood red hair. She had her hand over her heart and looked like an angel compared to everything they had faced before.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out before running up to him

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned just in time to get tackled by Sakura's hug.

"Oh thank the sage...you're alright..." Sakura cried.

"Yeah...I felt really sad... And then this lady..." Naruto said, looking up to see that the woman in question was still there. Looking down at the both of them with amusement.

"No, he wouldn't remember meeting me." The woman smiled. "But still, Naruto, why don't you try to guess who I am..."

"Hmmm..." Naruto squinted his eyes in concentration.

Naruto Looked at her, looking to see if there was anything familiar about this woman. "It can't be..."

"Oh, did you figure it out?" The woman smiled in anticipation.

"Yeah, you're the Nine Tailed Fox in human form! Trying to trick me!"

"BAAAAGAAHHHAAA!" The woman burst out laughing, holding her sides while bent over.

"There, you see! No human makes that kind of laugh!" Naruto accused.

"Well...you do." Sakura pointed out before the gears in her head started turning.

"THAT'S RUDE, YA KNOW!" The woman snapped right as she punched Naruto upside the head.

"Ow!" Naruto protested before he realized something. "Wait, you just said 'ya know...'"

"Whoops." The woman blushed before rubbing the back of her head like Naruto usually did. "Did that old tick slip out? Sorry. I try to stop using it and now I only say it when I get excited, ya know."

Sakura's eyes went wide. She never met this woman before, but she acted just like Naruto. Even his face somewhat resembled hers. She realized who this was.

"Oh my God..." Sakura gasped.

"Wha...but...how...?" Naruto stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"I'm sorry. Did Minato not tell you about me? Honestly, your father can be so forgetful at times." The woman smiled.

"My father..." Naruto repeated.

"Naruto...I think I know who this is..." Sakura breathed out.

"Oh, you've got a smart one here, Naruto." The woman smiled. "That's right, I'm your-" She was cut off when Naruto grabbed her in the biggest hug of his life. Sakura gasped with her hands over her mouth as the woman relaxed and gently returned the hug.

"I've always (sniff) wanted to meet you, mom...ya know..."

Naruto's mother smiled. "Ya know, huh? You really do take after me."

Sakura tried to hold back her tears. This was Naruto, an orphan, neglected by their village, finally getting to meet his mother. And she was so sweet and motherly. It just made Sakura want to cry.

Naruto's mother looked at Sakura and smiled. "Come over here."

Sakura was taken back by her sudden order, but complied regardless. The next thing she knew, she had been pulled in to join the hug as well.

"Your father, that is, the 4th Hokage sealed both of our chakras inside Naruto's seal so that we could talk with him one day. So I saw everything Naruto did for his entire life." Kushina said.

"Y-you did...?" Sakura asked, now feeling nervous.

"Yes." Kushina said, flashing Sakura the evil eye. "Thank you for taking care of my son. Instructing him, comforting him, and berating him when he deserved it."

Sakura gulped. "Uhh...a-a lot of that is going to change...I swear."

"Oh don't worry. You've been doing great as of late... You have my approval by the way." Kushina winked.

Sakura blushed heavily. How did she know that?

"Woman's intuition. Thankfully my son isn't the brightest bulb on the chandelier." Kushina said, reading her expression.

"Uh, mom? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing sweetheart." Kushina said.

"Yeah...nothing..." Sakura sighed. There was so much she wanted to say, but didn't dare to.

_'Chin up! We just got approval from mama bear to marry her son!'_ Inner squealed.

_'To what end? If we don't make it out of this war, then what?'_

_'Then it won't matter. But if we do...'_

"there's so many things I wanna ask you." Naruto beamed.

"I know, but first things first..." Kushina said.

One level higher, the body of Naruto that was fighting Kurama erupted in white chakra chains that wrapped around the Kyuubi, immobilizing him.

"What did you do just now?" Sakura asked.

"I used my special chakra to restrain the Kyuubi. We can talk for as long as we want now."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Special Chakra?"

"Many in the Uzumaki clan have special and unique forms of Chakra. For example, I can convert my Chakra to shoot chains out of my body to restrain a person, or creature. I just restrained the Kyuubi with my Chains." Kushina explained.

"Woah, cool! Can I do that?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I don't know, honestly." Kushina mused.

"How do I test it?"

"I would try compressing your Chakra into different parts of your body and try to project it outward."

"Uh...about that. Naruto doesn't have the greatest Chakra control." Sakura spoke up.

"I know, but you do. So you can teach him proper control."

Sakura nodded proudly. "Don't you worry. I'll train him hard."

_'In that and many other things.'_ Inner thought. _'That might also involve chains.'_

_'Inner! Get your mind out of the gutter!'_ Sakura snapped.

_'Hell no, we are gonna tame this fox.'_

"Cool, I can't wait for that. But I gotta know...how did you and dad meet?" Naruto asked.

"That's embarrassing, ya know."

"You said ya know. You're getting excited." Naruto grinned.

Kushina laughed. "Alright, well I suppose I should start from the beginning."

* * *

After a little while or storytelling, Kushina got to the part that Sakura was the most eager to hear.

"Once the 3rd war came, your father and I decided to fully confess our feelings to one another and get married in secret. Because your father had powerful enemies, it had to stay secret." Kushina spoke.

"Okay, wait. You did all of that during the war? Wasn't the war more important?" Sakura asked.

"Love is more important than any major conflict. We did what we had to do so that in case one of us didn't make it, nothing would have been left unsaid or done." Kushina explained.

"But what about your focus during the war? Didn't you worry more about what would happen if one of you didn't make it?"

"We did worry about each other, but we also knew how to perform like a regular Shinobi. Our duties were at the highest importance so that we could have a world of peace to bring Naruto into. That was our primary focus. Ensuring a world where we could raise our son. Because at the time, I was 1 month pregnant with him."

"I thought the war lasted 5 years?" Sakura asked.

"It was towards the end of the war that we conceived Naruto. The point to this story is simple; if you love someone enough, do what you have to do to get these things out of the way. It's more distracting to fight a war, hoping and praying that the one you love makes it out okay than just getting everything out of the way beforehand."

At that, Sakura grew quiet. That all actually made more sense than to just wait and hope for the best. _'That makes a lot more sense...'_ She thought.

_'Then what are you waiting for? Confess to our Baka.'_ Inner urged.

Normally Sakura would protest, but not this time. She was in full agreement now. If Naruto's parents confessed their love for one another during a war and made it through with everything said and done, then so could she with Naruto.

"Mom? Why are you telling us this? Sakura-chan and I, we're just friends. We're not dating or anything." Naruto said truthfully.

"Not yet, but one day I'm sure you will." Kushina smirked.

I...don't know about that..." Naruto sighed.

"Hold on a minute." Sakura spoke up, gathering Naruto's attention.

"What is it?"

"Naruto...remember what I said...back in the Land of Iron?"

"What? Um...yeah, but what about that? We've already cleared the air on that."

"No...we haven't." Sakura said, her heart racing a mile a minute. "The fact of the matter is...when I confessed to you like that...well...I was being completely serious and honest..."

"About Sasuke?"

"About all of it..." She paused for a moment to look up at Naruto, her eyes glistening in the light of the room, her cheeks a rosy red and her lips curled up into a soft and gentle smile. "I don't know how or why...maybe its just your personality or maybe its what Sasuke had done recently that made me see the kind of man you really are...but deep down...you've always been on my mind. Day and night, like a bad itch that would never go away. this mission helped me to delve further into these feelings and...every time I think about you now, my heart races, my palms sweat and my knees grow weak..."

Naruto's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Was this going where he thought it was? "W-what...what are you saying...?"

"I'm saying...I...love you...for real..." Sakura said, her blush deepening.

"Sakura...we've been over this..." Naruto said.

"If you need proof, then here it is." Sakura said firmly before grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and yanking him towards her.

The next thing Naruto felt, was a soft pair of lips against his. He looked down to see that his senses weren't lying. Sakura...was kissing him. She was kissing him. The one thing he had wanted more than anything and it was happening right now.

Sakura then went on to snake her arms around the back of Naruto's neck. At the same time, Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her waist, ensuring that neither one of them would be going anywhere anytime soon.

For Sakura, this new sensation sent chills up her spine. It was like fireworks were exploding all over her body. It was exhilarating...refreshing...and over all, the best feeling she ever had.

For Naruto, it was a dream come true. Well, one of this dreams. He had always loved Sakura, but she had never returned his feelings...until now. The feel of her slender body against his, her soft lips against his, her warmth radiating off her, it was everything he imagined and more.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura pulled her head back to look into his eyes. "Was that proof enough for you?"

"Oh how bold. To kiss in front of his mother." Kushina gushed. Loving this girls spunk.

Sakura giggled. Yeah, she definitely got bold, but she needed to make a point to Naruto. And it was evident that her point was made. "Well...I gotta get it through his head somehow."

"Fair enough...I just wish I could be there to see you two get married and to see my grandchildren."

"Ah...heh...it's a little too soon for that." Sakura sweatdropped.

"It's never too soon. Not with the lives we Shinobi live or have lived. As I said, Minato and I conceived Naruto during the latter portion of the 3rd war. And...from what I've been observing...it seems that a 4th war is impending as we speak."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked as Sakura's face went blank. Naruto was not supposed to know this and now he does.

"Sakura knows what I'm talking about." Kushina spoke. "Don't you?"

"Oh God..." Sakura groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes...we are inching closer to a 4th war as the days progress. The Akatsuki grow stronger with every passing moment. Almost all of the tailed beasts are under their control. The ones who aren't are the 9 tails and the 8 tails."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, backing away from her. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Lady Tsunade ordered me not to inform you as well as everyone else who knows about it. I wasn't expecting your mother to know about it..."

"So once again, even after everything I've done for the village, people constantly try to keep me in the dark with things as important as this. I can stop them before this war even starts."

"And that right there is why Lady Tsunade didn't want you knowing. You're too impulsive and brash to see the consequences of your actions! If you go running off to try and stop them, you have a high risk of getting captured as well. If they get the Kyuubi, we're finished."

"You of all people should know not to underestimate me." Naruto said sourly.

"And you of all people should know that blindly charging into battle is absolutely reckless! But in this case, you would ensure our worlds doom. In case you forgot, the Akatsuki are trying to resurrect the 10 Tails in order to put the entire world under a permanent Genjutsu and in order to do that they need the 9 Tails and the 8 Tails. Which makes you and Killer Bee their primary targets! What part of that isn't sinking in?! I love you dearly, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you jeopardize the entire world because you think you can protect it! This is why we're here right now so you can gain the entirety of the Kyuubi's Chakra. Lady Tsunade and Lord Raikage believe that if you have full control over him, you would be damn near invincible for the war, but as you are now, even with your sage mode, you won't be of much help to anyone!"

"Oh this is bullshit!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto...Sakura is right." Kushina spoke.

"What...?" Naruto sputtered.

"It's far too risky to do something like this as you are. I've seen the Akatsuki's strength from the afterlife and you aren't ready yet. Your best bet...is to listen to Sakura and your superiors. Your father and I didn't get as far as we did in our careers because we just did what we thought was best. You need to trust in your fellow Shinobi, your friends, and above all, Sakura. Just look at her."

Naruto turned to see Sakura on the verge of losing her composure. She was worried to death that he was about to do something she couldn't help him with. After just now getting the girl of his dreams, he was close to losing what he just gained. All because he wanted to save everyone before a war starts.

"Oh geez...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...it's just-"

"You don't need to explain it to me, Naruto...believe me, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Of course...as a doctor, all I want to do is save and heal every patient that comes into the hospital or every injured Shinobi on the battlefield. But even I know that there is a limit to how many lives can be saved. I learned the hard way that no matter how hard you try, you can't save everyone..."

"You really did pick a smart one." Kushina praised. "But she's right. There will be many lives lost in this battle, but every Shinobi knows the risks that comes with the job. If they die, they die with honor and pride knowing that they served their Kage and their village. That's just how we are."

"Yeah I know..." Naruto sighed before giving in. "Alright...I promise I won't do anything reckless until I'm ready."

"Is that a promise of a lifetime?" Sakura asked.

"For you, anything you want." Naruto smiled.

"Then lets wrestle this tailed beast and make him cooperate." Sakura declared.

"Yeah, lets do it." Naruto agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Kushina interrupted. "Do you two have a plan yet?"

"Beat the crap out of him?" Sakura said.

"Let me share a secret with you two. Naruto, I have seen your Rasenshuriken. Your father would be proud that you completed his jutsu, but you see, the Rasengan Minato created so that the both of us can infuse our unique Chakra into it to create an even more powerful attack."

"Really?!" Naruto beamed.

"Uh, wait a minute...I can't use that." Sakura informed.

"I can't either, but this little secret requires very little chakra to utilize. Naruto, create a Rasengan." Kushina instructed.

Naruto and Sakura looked at one another. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and motioned Naruto to do as instructed. He created one Shadow Clone and formed a Rasengan in his hand.

"Okay, Sakura, put your palm directly under his." Kushina ordered.

Sakura did as she was instructed and now her hand was now resting on the back of Naruto's.

"Good. now, to infuse your Chakra into the Rasengan, start focusing your Chakra outwards through Naruto's hand."

Sakura nodded and pushed her own chakra forward and through Naruto's palm. The sphere of Chakra expanded and created 8 rapidly spinning blades. The Rasengan itself became a different color. It swirled with yellow and pink and the blades began to contra-rotate. A sudden burst of energy erupted from it and the new technique stabilized thanks to Sakura's exceptional Chakra control.

"Woah..." Naruto and Sakura both breathed out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...the couples Rasenshuriken." Kushina grinned.

"Wow...it's...almost terrifying..." Sakura breathed out.

"Yeah...who knew the two of us could make an attack so powerful?" Naruto chuckled.

Naruto and Sakura separated and the Rasenshuriken dispelled.

"I think this should be saved for when we really need it. The last time you used the Rasenshuriken, your

"I agree and there is a strong chance that this new combination Jutsu might actually kill the Kyuubi, thus in turn, killing Naruto so I wouldn't advise using it against him. But in the war, go crazy." Kushina clarified.

"Uhhh...yeah, let's not have that happen..." Sakura squeaked out, her face as white as a sheet.

"Right. So we will have to go back to plan A." Kushina clapped.

"Which is?" Sakura asked.

"I hold the fox down and Naruto finishes him off."

"So what we originally were going to do. Sounds good to me." Naruto said.

"Good. It's not gonna be easy, even with my help. But I know you can do it, sweetie." Kushina fist pumped.

"And I'll be right there to help you." Sakura assured.

"Yes, Naruto. Sakura is strong, I can sense that much. Evidently her training with Tsunade paid off by leaps and bounds. She will be a valuable asset not only for this, but during the war that is to come. Don't think of her as a liability like you used to." Kushina advised.

"I never-"

"Yes you did." Kushina interrupted. "You had good reasons, noble reasons even, but you need to shed those views now. She has earned that trust from you."

"Naruto, what exactly is your mother saying?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Sakura, admit it. Before your training with Tsunade you weren't much more than a bright student. Not a true equal as a ninja." Kushina said knowingly.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Don't remind me...besides, I'm just giving him a hard time. I can do that, can't I?"

"Later. Time is of the essence if we want Naruto to master the demon's powers."

"Right, right...poor timing."

"Then let's do it." Kushina said as she put her hand between all three of them.

Sakura and Naruto put their hands in as well.

"Uzumaki on three!" Kushina cheered.

"But, I'm not-"

"You will be soon enough. As if I would approve of anyone else to marry my son." Kushina smirked.

"She will?" Naruto jumped for joy.

Sakura blushed deeply. "M-maybe someday..."

"Enough talk. Uzumaki and those that will be on three!"

Both of them nodded.

"One, two, three!"

"UZUMAKI!"

In an instant, the two of them found themselves back inside the Kyuubi's prison, but this time, the beast was tethered down by octopus tentacles and Chakra Chains.

_'Wow, I feel super relaxed.' _Naruto thought.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Come on...lets do this." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and summoned forth a thousand Shadow Clones.

"LETS GO, BOYS!" Sakura shouted, leading the charge with the Naruto army.

Like a stampede, Sakura and the one thousand Naruto clones tackled the tailed beast.

Sakura landed the first blow with a full power Chakra enhanced fist to the beasts' abdomen.

The demon cried out in pain and turned his mouth on the pink haired kunoichi. His breath stunk of brimstone as an inferno gathered in the back of his throat.

"Sakura-chan!" Several Naruto clones shouted. One of them jumped up to grab Sakura in midair. He threw her away from the blast of fire. But the Kyuubi wasn't so easily discouraged. He arched his head to chase after her, but the clones kept sacrificing themselves by grabbing her and throwing her out of harm's way. Like a very hot, very deadly game of hot potato.

"Dammit, Naruto! I'm not helpless-" Sakura began to protest before she was swiped hard by one of the Demons tails, sending her flying into a wall.

"GAAAHAAAAAHH!" Sakura cried out as she fell face first on the floor.

"SAKURA!" All the Naruto's cried out. 5 of the clones rushed to Sakura's aid while the rest continued to pound the hell out of the Kyuubi.

"Are you okay?!" One of the clones exclaimed.

"M-my back...it hurts...really bad..." Sakura spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's all in your head, Sakura-chan." One of the clones said. "None of this is physically hurting you."

"It...it's not...?"

"No, of course not. Now stand up!" He encouraged.

Sakura cleared her mind and realized that Naruto was right. There was no pain. This mental plane she was in was playing tricks on her. She slowly got up and checked herself out. Sure enough, she was fine.

"Come on, we gotta beat the fox down enough for the boss to steal all his chakra!" The clone said as he and his brothers ran after the towering monster.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sakura said, now readier than ever. She activated her seal once more and shot off like a bullet at the crazed beast. She was going to pay him back ten-fold for that.

As Sakura ran towards the demon, she put a massive amount of Chakra into her fists, enough Chakra to level an entire mountain.

"Ya wanna smack me?! THEN TAKE THIS!" Sakura shouted before jumping high up into the air and sent herself into a nosedive, her fists outstretched so they would hit first. Their target; the Kyuubi's head.

The real Naruto looked on at Sakura as she charged downward at the Kyuubi. Her fists were packed with so much Chakra that she looked like she was holding two giant spheres of Chakra in her hands.

_'God, I love that woman...'_ Naruto thought.

The Kyuubi blew flames at Sakura, only for her to pass right through them like they were nothing. Her first fist connected with his jaw and the second one to the side of his head. the attacks were so strong, it put the Kyuubi into a daze.

"NARUTO! NOW!"

"You rock, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned before grabbing a hold of the Chakra tether and fusing it within his own.

**"NAAARUUUTOOOO!"** The Kyuubi roared as Naruto started dragging it's chakra out of its body. The Kyuubi tried to hold on, but it's strength was waning.

"You're almost there keep it up!" Sakura called out as she held the Kyuubi's head to the floor by his ears.

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto roared as he yanked the last bit of the Kyuubi's chakra clear from its body.

"He...he did it..." Sakura said in awe.

The Kyuubi's massive essence was sucked into Naruto's comparatively tiny frame.

"Grrrr..."

Sakura's eyes snapped over to the Kyuubi, who amazingly still had the strength to stand up.

**"You're making me angry, Narutoooooooo!"** The Kyuubi roared as he raised his mouth up to the Heavens. Sakura gasped when she saw the Tailed Beast Bomb forming over its head. A massive sphere of chakra as large as the once created by Pain over the ruins of her village. The Kyuubi's already sink frame retracted until he was skin and bones. The very last of his power summoned forth to attack Naruto one last time.

"Wow. You really are amazing, Kyuubi..." Naruto said before twisting the seal on his belly like a key. Chakra chains sprang out of the cage that held the Demon Fox, dispelling his Tailed Beast Bomb and dragging him back behind bars.

"Wait...is that it?" Sakura asked, thinking that this was rather anticlimactic.

"What do you mean? I just stopped him from blowing a crater in here." Naruto protested.

"No, not that...i mean, yeah that was impressive as hell. I mean you absorbing his Chakra." Sakura clarified.

"I just absorbed ten times the amount of chakra needed to make that bomb. Heck, a hundred times."

"I get that, but can you use it?"

"I think so."

"Do you know how?"

"Umm...not really." Naruto admitted.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, then i guess we'll worry about that later."

In an instant, the two of them quickly found themselves back in the white room where they started.

"We're back?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Hoo...good. That was an ordeal..." Sakura sighed.

"What exactly happened there?" Yamato asked.

"I think when Naruto got covered in that chakra, when I put my hand on him it must have brought me into his mental plane. It was touch and go in there for a while, but thanks to some encouragement from me and help from his mother, we-"

"Woah, hold on. Naruto's mother?" Yamato asked. "How was she there?"

"Long story. Anyway, Naruto was able to complete his goal." Sakura reported. "And...a few other things that he found out about..."

"Tell me later." Yamato said.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't tell him the best part." Naruto interjected.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked.

"Our new combination Jutsu my mom taught us. You know, the Couples Rasenshuriken." Naruto beamed, to which Sakura's face began to burn in embarrassment.

"Wait a minute, Couples Rasenshuriken?" Yamato asked before he realized what that meant and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Y-you mean..."

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Yes...it does..." She smiled warmly.

"H-how?! When?!"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have more pressing matters." Sakura reminded.

"U-uh...right." Yamato nodded. "So...since Naruto was successful in absorbing the Kyuubi's Chakra, what comes next?"

"Now, Naruto must activate this new Chakra." Bee instructed.

"I do, huh? Hmm...lets see." Naruto clasped his hands together and dug in to find all of that Chakra he just absorbed. Once his found it, his entire body turned into a glowing gold, wreathed in a flame like chakra.

Sakura saw and sensed this and she couldn't believe that she was seeing. "Sweet Sage..." She gasped out, right before a sudden explosion of smoke surrounded him.

Once the smoke cleared, what was in place of Naruto was a cute, chubby 9 Tailed Fox.

Yamato and Bee both sweatdropped, but Sakura squealed with joy.

"AAAAh! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She squealed before picking up the fox pup and squeezing him.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! What's going on? Why am I small?"

"You look like a baby Fox! You look so cute I could just squeeze you!"

"Ack! You are squeezing me..." Naruto wheezed.

Sakura just nuzzled him. "Oh I just wanna take you home and keep you as a pet."

"Sakura-chan! I'm not a pet!" Naruto protested before transforming back to normal.

"Transform back." She ordered.

"Sakura-chan...please...I can't...breathe..."

"No, I want your cute self back."

"Sakura. Let Naruto go so he can train." Yamato ordered firmly.

"Fine..." Sakura pouted.

As soon as Naruto was released, he gasped for air and panted heavily.

"Geez, Sakura-chan..." Naruto gasped.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute, I couldn't help myself." Sakura smiled as she pet Naruto's hair.

"Maybe I'll do it again later." Naruto grinned.

"Maybe you'll focus up, ya fool. Save your pet play for later." Killer Bee said.

"Yeah, probably a good idea..." Sakura blushed.

* * *

After nearly a month, fighting a seemingly endless war, coming face to face with near death and fighting an actual God, a still recovering Naruto stood at the main gate to the village along with Kakashi as the newly appointed Hokage, Sakura who was standing very close to Naruto, and Sasuke who was pardoned of his crimes and allowed to come and go from the village as he pleased. For the last several years, it had been utter turmoil for Team 7, but now things were finally at peace with all of them.

"You really should rest more." Sakura insisted. She didn't feel anything towards Sasuke anymore, her heart was strictly Naruto's now. After she saved him from almost certain death, even going as far as going shoulder deep into his chest to pump his heart, and then getting praised by Minato Namikaze himself for keeping Naruto alive and well, no one but him was on her mind.

"I'll be fine, Sakura." Sasuke said. "But I have to ask...what made you finally choose Naruto over me?"

"You tried to kill me, asshole. Twice." Sakura said. "And you threatened to kill all the Kages. Including my mentor Lady Tsunade. And then you tried to kill Naruto."

"Sakura-chan...he has made amends to all of that now." Naruto reminded.

"Well, he hasn't to me! I have yet to get an apology from him!" Sakura snapped.

"But I did apologize."

"Yeah, when I was stopping you both from bleeding out."

Sasuke flinched briefly before sighing. "Then let me say it again...I deeply apologize for everything I put you through."

"Good." Sakura sighed. "Come back soon from your travels."

"Of course...I gotta be here for Naruto when he grows some balls and marries you." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm sure he will want you as his best man." Sakura nodded. "I would have picked Shikamaru if it was me, but whatever." She said as she leaned in for a hug goodbye.

Sasuke accepted it and Naruto joined in as well briefly before all three separated.

"Good luck, Teme. And don't be afraid to write to us from time to time." Naruto said.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke smirked.

"You better do more than think about it." Naruto smirked.

"Boys, I'm not gonna heal you both up if you start fighting again." Sakura smirked.

"Nah. He's too afraid that I'll beat him again." Naruto scoffed.

"You wish, Dobe. Listen to your wife."

"What was that Teme?!" Naruto growled before he and Sasuke were whacked upside their heads by Sakura.

"Enough! Both of you!" Sakura ordered.

"Gah! What the Hell?!" Sasuke protested.

"Ow! Okay, okay, sorry..." Naruto whined.

"Geez, she hits like a train! How are you not dumber than you actually are?" Sasuke asked before receiving another whack on the head.

"What did I just say?!" Sakura snapped.

"OW! Alright! Quit hitting me already!"

"Good." Sakura snorted.

That's when they all heard Kakashi chuckle from behind them. "Some things never change, do they?"

"Geez...I'm glad you two are together. I don't think I could take that on a daily basis." Sasuke grumbled.

"Keep it up, I've got plenty more that I still owe you." Sakura smirked.

Sasuke gulped before backing up. "I'll...just shut up."

"That's smart of you." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"I have to go anyway. If all goes well, I'll be back in a year or so."

"What's in a year?" Naruto asked.

"I can't come back to visit my home?"

"No, I'm just asking why specifically a year?"

"Well, if that's how you feel, I'll come back in a decade." Sasuke smirked.

"Nevermind..." Naruto deadpanned.

"Right. See you later." Sasuke said before turning to leave.

"Stay safe!" Sakura called out.

Sasuke held up his right fist.

They watched as he disappeared out of sight and felt a little sad that he left, but glad that he was back on their side.

"Well, I got a ton of paperwork to do, so I'll catch you two later." Kakashi said before walking off.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm...well, our new apartment still needs some finishing touches. After that, well...we'll see." Sakura winked suggestively.

_**'Looks like Vixen wants to play. Eh, Kit?' **_Kurama smirked.

"God, I love you..." Naruto smirked.

"I know you do..." Sakura said before pulling him in by the collar of his jacket and locking her lips with his. Once finished, Naruto took Sakura's hand and walked back into the village. Their faces adorned with bright, loving smiles for one another. This right here, would be the start of their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note from Panda: Wow. You guys really liked this. Maybe we should release short little 1-2 shots more often. Let you guys know that we are alive even when we can't commit to writing our bigger stories. Let us know what you think after read this chapter and have a Happy 4****th**** of July.**

* * *

One year later, on a warm Spring evening, Naruto was impatiently waiting in a private room, dressed in a traditional Yukata. Today was the day. Today, he was finally going to marry Sakura. But everything wasn't quite right.

"Where the Hell is he..." Naruto muttered as he paced the room with a few of his friends standing nearby.

"Naruto, he'll be here. Just be patient. The ceremony doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Shikamaru said.

"That's what I mean! In 20 minutes, I'll be spending the rest of my life with Sakura-chan and my best man isn't here yet!"

"Who says I'm not?" A familiar voice came from the doorway.

Naruto whipped around and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway and immediately started fuming. "The hell took you so long?!"

"Hm..." Sasuke muttered before taking off his cloak, revealing himself as very well dressed for the occasion. "Are you ready?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You guys go on ahead. I'll get Sakura-chan."

An hour later. Naruto and Sakura sat before a Shinto priest with their guests seated behind them. Beside Sakura were here parents. Her father wailing as her mother dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. To Naruto's left sat Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei. The both of them holding portraits of Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya.

Naruto and Sakura each took turns drinking sake from three different sized cups.

Once finished, both Naruto and Sakura approached the altar and Naruto was instructed to recite his vows to Sakura.

"Sakura...let me start off by saying how happy you've made me, being here right now." Naruto started. "From the moment I met you, I was instantly drawn to you. Every waking moment of my life was spent thinking about you and how I've hoped that one day, I could be here with you, as we are today. We have been through tough times, you and I. Through life, death, and war. Through those times, I have stayed by your side no matter what the obstacle was, and so have you. If we can fight and survive a war, then marriage will be a breeze for us." He paused for a moment to inch closer to Sakura. "I kept my last promise to you and fulfilled it, but now I make another one. I promise to you that I will continue to be by your side, through thick and thin, for better or worse, until the day I die. I will care for you, provide for you, give you as many children as you want, and forever love you in ways words can't express. And that's...the ultimate promise of a lifetime."

Sakura smiled as happy tears trailed down her cheeks. She was being a lot more composed than her parents were, because she started to hear her mother balling her eyes out by Naruto's beautiful speech.

Tsunade had to wipe away a few tears as well. She never knew Naruto could come up with something so beautiful.

_'D-damn you, Forehead...'_ Ino thought as she sniffed back her tears. _'Why did you have to get the most loyal and sweet man in the village...'_

Sakura wiped away her tears, thankfully without ruining her make-up that Ino had spent hours getting perfect.

"Naruto... I wish I had fallen for you as soon as I met you. I wish I could have eased your burdens just as you have eased mine. But it wasn't meant to be. It took me time to realize how much you meant to me and how much I love you. What I once thought was an annoyance I now realize was a blindingly bright presence. You make everyone's life better just by being in it and I am so very fortunate to be a part of that life. I want to stand with you, Naruto. Now and forever. I want to help you build a kinder world. Using everything I know and all the things you have taught me through your actions. So just as you vow to protect me with your last breath, I vow to keep your heart beating until mine grows still." Sakura said.

Sakura's parents, as well as Tsunade and Iruka, were then instructed to take part in the sake ritual as per tradition.

Once finished, they all cheered "Kenpai" as a sign of thanks for their drink.

"Naruto, Sakura. Please come forth." The priest ordered. They stepped towards the priest where they were each given an evergreen branch. the Priest laid another Evergreen branch on the altar and Naruto and Sakura followed. Finally, Evergreen branches were given to both Iruka and Kizashi, who laid their offerings on the altar.

The priest then presented the rings. Naruto's ring was a simple gold band that Sakura took and put on his hand. but Sakura's ring was something entirely different. Her ring was adorned by many small diamonds that then encircled two stones. A Yellow Topaz and a Pink Diamond. Naruto took that ring and slid it onto Sakura's finger. The final part of the wedding was the priest reciting prayers for the couple. After the final prayers, it was done.

"Friends, family, honorable guests. I present to you, Mr. and Mrs., Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki." The priest smiled.

The crowd erupted in applause, Kiba and Ino cheering loudly.

* * *

12 years later...

"Naruto! Get up, you're going to be late!" Sakura called from downstairs. Since their wedding, they had saved up and bought a brand new, two story house that they shared with their children.

"Naruto!" Sakura called again but no answer. Sakura stepped out from the living room with a swollen belly, evident that she was due to have another child soon. She walked upstairs to their bedroom to see Naruto sawing logs after a late-night finalizing paperwork for his big day. 'Nothing ever changes...' Sakura thought with a sigh. Then she had an idea.

Sakura walked to the bedroom next to theirs to see their eldest son, Shinachiku, playing a videogame on his laptop. "Shina, be a dear and wake your father up. In your typical fashion."

"With or without the mask?" The barely 12-year-old Shinachiku asked.

"Make it a maneuver 12." Sakura smirked.

"He's that asleep, huh?" Shinachiku asked before getting up away from his desk. "Hanami, Chiyo! Maneuver 12!" He called from his room.

In an instant, in came the 10-year-old Hanami, who looked more like her mother than anything, and the 6-year-old Chiyo, who bore a striking resemblance to Kushina.

"Dad's asleep and won't wake up again?" Hanami asked.

"Yup. Grab a mask and a needle." Shinachiku ordered.

"Oh yeah!" Chiyo cheered.

Moments later, Shinachiku, Hanami and Chiyo were wearing fake ANBU masks and surrounded Naruto in his bed. Shinachiku motioned for Chiyo to make the first move.

She immediately jumped up on the bed and landed on her father's gut, startling him awake.

"Time for your medicine..." Shinachiku said in a fake voice as he and Hanami drew closer inward.

"WAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"Alright, troops, stand down." Sakura ordered from the doorway.

"God! Sakura, you know I hate it when you sick the munchkin squad on me." Naruto whined.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up." Sakura giggled. "You need to get ready. Today's the big day."

"What big day?" Naruto yawned before grabbing Chiyo and wrapping her up in a hug.

Sakura deadpanned. "Today is your coronation...remember?"

"My coron... I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE TODAY, SAKURA!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah, I know! Now get your butt ready. I got breakfast ready downstairs and your coffee."

"You're an angel, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled as he hugged their youngest.

"Congratulations, Daddy." Hanami said.

"Now kids, remember. this means daddy is going to be a lot busier than he normally is. So that means that while you may not see him much, he's working hard so we can all live in peace." Sakura reminded.

"We know. It's gonna be so cool having Dad be Hokage." Shinachiku said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Alright. So long as you know. Also, I'm going to need all of your help to take care of your baby brother when he's born. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, Mom. It's my ninja way to help out everyone and protect my family." Shinachiku pounded his chest.

Sakura smiled. "Good. Now all of you, go get washed up."

"I don't wanna." Chiyo said.

"What was that..." Sakura asked in a tone that stuck fear into the hearts who knew it well.

Hanami quickly clamped down on Chiyo's mouth. "N-nothing, mom...I'll make sure she gets cleaned up...heheheh..." She chuckled nervously.

"That's better." Sakura smiled sweetly before walking away.

All three kids let out a sigh of relief, glad that they avoided a harsh talking to. their mom was scary when she was angry.

"Chiyo, you really need to learn to clamp it around mom. you know how she gets, especially right now." Hanami lectured.

"But I don't like baths." Chiyo said, summoning up her 6-year-old logic.

"Would you rather show up to dad's coronation smelling like a bag of garbage?" Hanami asked logically.

"I don't smell like Shinachiku." Chiyo said.

"Hey, I don't stink!" Shinachiku protested.

"Hey now, that's enough. We are all taking baths." Naruto said firmly.

"But daddy..." Chiyo whined.

"No buts. Now march." Naruto said.

"I get first dibs!" Shinachiku called out before running to the bathroom.

"Hey! Ladies first!" Hanami protested.

"No way! You two take forever!"

* * *

Sometime later, the entire family was fed and washed and out the door to get to Naruto's coronation. Everywhere they went, they were greeted by every villager and Shinobi that was going to be attending the ceremony. Everyone in the village was eager to see their new Hokage take the hat and lead the Hidden Leaf into a new era.

"Thank you, Lord Naruto." A random villager said.

"Bless you, Lord Uzumaki." An old woman bowed.

"I love you, Naruto!" A fangirl shouted.

Naruto just smiled and waved at them all while escorting his family through the crowds.

"Wow...I never imagined I would get this much attention." Naruto said in moderate surprise.

"Seriously? After everything you've done and you're surprised by this?" Sakura asked.

"I am. You know the childhood I had and even after all these years, I'm still surprised by all of this."

"I feel it's well earned." Sakura smiled.

"They keep giving us candy." Chiyo observed as the Uzumaki children lined their pockets with sweets gifted like offerings from grateful villagers.

"Like reverse Halloween." Shinachiku said.

"I'm not complaining." Hanami said between mouthfuls of cakes.

"Don't fill up on sweets. Don't forget, we have a banquet to attend later." Sakura ordered.

"Will there be ramen?" Chiyo's face lit up.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. Leave it to Naruto to pass on his love of ramen to their children. "More than likely..."

"Sweet! I hope Ichiraku's is catering the banquet." Hanami cheered.

"They definitely are." Naruto confirmed.

"This is gonna be the best day ever." Shinachiku said.

"Oh yeah." Hanami agreed.

"It's gotta be the bestest day!" Chiyo cheered.

"A sign of many good days to come I'm sure." Sakura smiled.

"So long as I have you four- sorry, you five to come home to." Naruto smiled as he placed his hand over Sakura's swollen belly.

"You mean us six." Shinachiku said. "You forgot Kurama."

"So I did. Sorry, buddy." Naruto said, patting his own stomach.

_**'Thanks for noticing.'**_ Kurama joked.

"Naruto, we still need to think of a name for this little one." Sakura reminded as she rubbed her belly.

"I thought we agreed on Jiraiya?"

"Did we?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Probably."

"Maybe I'm having a brain fart, but I don't quite remember."

"We can just decide later. We still have a few weeks until you are due." Naruto said

"Well if he is anything like Chiyo, he'll be along any time now." Sakura said knowingly.

"Just so long as he doesn't come today. That would be way too cliché."

"He comes when he comes, Naruto. Nothing can stop that."

"I know, and I can't wait for it. I'm just joking." Naruto smiled.

"Well, it may be soon. I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions for the last few days."

"Don't tease me like that, Sakura-chan. It makes me want to pack your stuff and take you to the hospital now."

"Nah, you'll know when it's time. At least you should by now." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I've only had what? Three times to practice. But who is counting?"

"Obviously you, since you keep...uh, well, you know."

"Well you did say I could give you as many children as I wanted."

"No, you said that to me. And I say, 4 is enough." Sakura said firmly.

"I think I remember you saying three was enough." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed. "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." She threatened.

"Oh come on. It's my coronation..."

"I don't care. Hokage or not, you're still my husband. If you piss me off, you sleep on the couch. We agreed to that years ago."

Quicker than any Chunin could see, Naruto swatted Sakura on her fanny, making her yip like a dog. Thanks to the ever-merciful Sage, their children didn't notice. "And we agreed what would happen if either of us swore in front of the kids." Naruto whispered.

Sakura grit her teeth in anger, but she couldn't argue with it.

"God if you weren't 9 months pregnant, the things I would do to you tonight." He said without letting their kids hear him.

"I think I know after almost 13 years of marriage..." Sakura muttered.

"Plus a fun year of dating."

Sakura nodded. "Most of the time. Sometimes it got stale when we always went to Ichiraku's."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of fun."

"I know what you meant and I'm talking about my side of the coin." Sakura smirked before three recently appointed Chunin eagerly approached Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei!" they all called out.

"Hey guys!" Naruto smiled.

The 3 Chunin in question were ones that Naruto trained as his first and only genin team. The two males were of the Nara and Inuzuka clans, not directly related to Shikamaru or Kiba, but the female was one that was from a well-known and respected family in the Leaf; Mirai Sarutobi.

"We came to see you before your ceremony." Mirai said.

"Are you guys gonna be there?" Naruto asked.

"I wish we could, but we have a mission to go on. Lord Kakashi assigned us on this mission two days ago. Nothing major, just an A Rank to what's left of the Sound."

"I see. A shame. How is Konohamaru treating you?" Naruto asked.

"He's great, actually. He's not you, that's for sure, but he's doing a great job."

"That's good. I still want you three to miss me, but I think you can all handle yourselves."

"Oh we are. Sorry, sensei, but we gotta get going. We'll be sure to see you as soon as we get back." Mirai beamed.

"See you soon, Mirai-chan." Shinachiku finger waved like a dork.

Mirai rolled her eyes and just ruffled his hair. "See ya later, little Shina." She said before she and her teammates sprinted off.

"Aaaand, friend zoned again." Hanami smirked.

"Shut up." Shinachiku snapped.

"Bro, when are you going to learn that she's just not into you like that?" Hanami sighed.

"When are you gonna shut up?"

"Never. I can talk if I want to."

"Knock it off, both of you." Sakura said.

"But mom. He's just wasting his time."

"And it's his time to waste. Do you know how long your father chased after me before I realized that he was the best one for me?"

"Ten."

"Freaking."

"Years." The kids answered for their father.

"Right, so if it's worth it to Shinachiku, then leave him be. He'll either move on or get what he's after. So quit trying to be a matchmaker, Hanami." Sakura scolded.

"But I know what's better for him."

"Excuse you?" Shinachiku growled.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Sarada has had her eyes on you since you started the academy." Hanami informed.

"Really? Sarada does?" Naruto asked.

"Who?" Shinachiku asked.

"You know who she is. Uncle Sasuke's daughter, remember?" Hanami pointed out.

"Umm..."

"Her family goes on a lot of long vacations." Sakura said.

"That doesn't really help." Shinachiku said.

"Black hair, glasses, kinda short tempered. Ringing any bells?" Hanami pressed.

"Short tempered is half the girls in this village." Shinachiku said.

"Heh...yeah that's true." Sakura chuckled.

"That girl who is always leaning behind corners." Naruto said.

"Oh her." Shinachiku said.

"Yeah, she's a much better choice." Hanami declared.

"She sounds like Dad's old stalker."

"Hinata wasn't really a stalker, she was just really shy." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "She came out of her shell years ago and actually tried to save me. Remember when I told you about Pain?"

"I guess."

"That guy had me pinned to the ground and Hinata tried hard to save me. Honestly, if your mother had never come around, I probably would have ended up with her." Naruto said, making Sakura a little annoyed. But she smirked at the fact that she was always his first choice.

"So we could have had Lady Hyuga as our mother?" Hanami said.

"More like you would not exist the way you are now." Sakura clarified.

"What do you mean?" Hanami asked.

"I mean that you all would probably be a lot different. For one, Hanami, you wouldn't have my hair color and Shina, you wouldn't have my eyes."

"Would I have the Byakugan?" Chiyo asked.

"Possibly...hard to say." Sakura mused.

"I don't want the Byakugan. Those eyes creep me out." Chiyo said.

"Same..." Hanami shuddered.

"Just don't be rude and say that in front of them." Naruto reminded them.

"The Sharingan is cool, though." Shinachiku mused.

"Well, Sarada would have the Sharingan eventually if she doesn't already." Naruto said simply.

"Or she would have an Uzumaki ability. Sasuke did marry your cousin." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah, but her ability is that healing chakra if you bite her. It's hard to say if Sarada would have that ability carried over."

"And your mother used Chakra Chains. That's where Hanami got that ability. Sarada could have it as well."

"Ew, she is my cousin?" Shinachiku asked.

"Very distantly related." Naruto said. "Like 11th or 12th cousin."

"It's still weird." Shinachiku said.

"That's how a lot of clans work. Hinata married a 5th cousin from her clan." Sakura pointed out.

"You're not going to make us marry people, are you?" Chiyo asked.

"No, of course not. You can marry anyone you want." Sakura assured.

"As long as said person treats you right and has a good job and isn't a lazy bum." Naruto said firmly. "And isn't so weak."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sakura growled.

"Do you want our daughters to be with a wimp?" Naruto shrugged.

"In case you forgot, I was a wimp until Lady Tsunade trained me and you still loved me." Sakura reminded.

"Fair enough, I'll shut up then."

"Listen, kids. Always find someone who likes you for who you are. And in turn, like them for who they are. So long as you are both happy, that's what really matters." Sakura said logically. "Don't judge them for what clothes they wear, what kind of job they have or what their level of intelligence is. Always treat others the way you want to be treated."

The kids all nodded. While Chiyo didn't really understand, Hanami and Shinachiku did completely.

"Alright, you kids run along and meet us in front of the Hokage Tower. We'll be along soon. We have to stop some place to pick up something." Sakura ordered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Your custom Hokage cloak." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Why can't the kids come?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Sakura whispered.

"Oooh..." Naruto said.

"Mom? Dad?" Hanami asked.

"Never you mind. Go on." Sakura shooed.

"You heard your mother. We'll meet you at the Hokage Tower. Shinachiku, take care of your sisters." Naruto instructed.

"Right, don't need to tell me twice." Shinachiku said before all three of them ran off. As they ran down the street, they bumped into to two people and all 5 of them fell on the ground.

"OW! Watch where you're going you-wait, Grandma! Grandpa!" Hanami cheered.

"Well if it ain't my favorite grandchildren!" Kizashi beamed before scooping them all up in a bear hug.

"Grandpa Far!" Chiyo hugged his bearded face.

"Gramps! You going to dad's coronation?" Shinachiku asked.

"Of course, we are. Your Grandma and I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"YAY!" All three kids cheered as Naruto and Sakura walked up to them.

"Mom, Dad, are you hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Nah... we're fine, don't worry about it." Kizashi waved off.

"Honestly, we leave you alone for five seconds and you tackle some old people." Naruto joked.

"Naruto dear, we're fine." Mebuki assured.

"Well that's good. Do you mind watching the kids? We gotta pick something up." Sakura asked.

"Aww, but Dad said that I was in charge." Shina whined.

"And so you shall be." Kizashi smiled. "Lead the way."

Naruto and Sakura smiled as Shinachiku proudly led the group to the Hokage Tower.

"A natural born leader." Sakura smiled.

"He has a ways to go. Need to be more assertive."

"Well, he's not even a Genin yet."

"True. He's gonna make us both so proud one day though. All of them."

"Absolutely..." Sakura sighed happily before resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. "We better get going."

"Yup." Naruto said as he led his wife down the street. Waving at the many well-wishers.

They made their way to the only seamstress that did the Hokage's attire since the first Hokage himself.

"Hello?" Sakura called out. When they walked into the shop, no one seemed to be around.

"Is she out sick today?"

"I don't know, honestly." Sakura mused just as a younger seamstress came out from the back.

"Oh, hello." She waved delightfully.

"Hi. Where's the chief seamstress?" Sakura asked.

"Can I have your names?" The girl asked.

"The order should be for Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said.

"Oh that's right! Yes, she's putting the finishing touches on your order right now."

"Really? But she's been at it for over two weeks now." Naruto frowned.

"You can't rush perfection. I've never seen her in such a fervor as last night when inspiration took her." The girl said in awe.

"Well, the coronation is in half an hour so we're in a rush." Sakura said as politely as she could.

"It is finished, darling!"

Sakura looked up to see a shaky old woman who shuffled her way to the front counter as quickly as she could...which wasn't very quick at all.

"Sakura, darling! It has been too long!"

"Lady Kimoko...how are you?" Sakura smiled.

"I am exhausted, darling. Exhausted and exhilarated. For what other assignment could be so important as the new Hokage's robes?"

"Shinachiku's 13th birthday when it comes?" Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto...my God you've gotten fat."

Naruto deadpanned. "Nice to see you too, Lady Kimoko."

"Lady Kimoko, could you do me a favor?" Sakura asked as she dug through her travel bag and pulled out an old, tattered blue and orange jacket that was clearly Naruto's from when he was a kid. "Could you fix this up?"

"My jacket?" Naruto asked as Lady Kimoko observed it. Then they both noticed the large whole in the right side of the vest near the right shoulder. The remnants of when Sasuke stuck Naruto with his Chidori.

"Rather cheap fabric. Nothing you would have bought for your children and I would hope that Shinachiku was not wearing this when this hole appeared." Lady Kimoko said.

"No, it's Naruto's from a long time ago. It's a family heirloom that I wanna pass down to Shinachiku when he becomes a Genin." Sakura explained

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"This is sweet, but why not just buy Shinachiku a new outfit? We can afford it."

"Because this was special. It's what made you unique from everyone else."

"I suppose so. But where did you even get this? I thought the nurses threw it out when I came to the hospital."

"They tried to, but I saved it. All these years, I kept it locked away, safe from the passage of time."

"But I thought you were still into Sasuke back then." Naruto said in awe.

"I was, but you were still my best friend and I knew how much this jacket meant to you."

"I mean, I only...yeah, you're right. This is really sweet." Naruto smiled.

"Come now, it's a hobo jacket. I can make a much better one." Kimoko insisted

"Please...just fix this one." Sakura urged.

"Ugh, you wound me, darling. To repair this would require me to have my assistant purchase fabrics I would spit on before presenting it to a beloved client such as yourself."

"Wait...is it possible that you can make the same jacket, I mean exactly the same, fit for a ninja in training?" Naruto asked.

"But of course! It's what I do darling." Kimoko said.

"Then make that. I'll expect the garment back afterwards." Sakura said.

"If you insist, darling. I'll have it done in a week."

"Perfect. Now for Naruto's clothes."

Kimoko pulled out a wrapped parcel and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura opened it up and pulled out the item inside. It was a white cloak, the bottom edge wreathed in red and orange flames and Kanjis that read "7th Hokage."

"It's perfect, Kimoko." Sakura smiled.

"Oh wow..." Naruto said as he felt the soft fabric.

"Of course, darling. You know I only do the best."

"It's awesome...it looks like..." Naruto gasped before turning to Sakura. "Y-you...modeled it after...my dad's...?"

Sakura nodded, teary eyed. "I did."

Naruto wrapped Sakura up in a tender hug and kissed her forehead.

"Awww..." Kimoko's assistant cooed.

"If there was ever a moment, I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I already do, you've just proved me wrong." Naruto smiled.

"I tell myself that every day." Sakura blushed.

Naruto attacked her lips with his. God, he couldn't get enough of this woman.

Sakura was the first to break away after a few moments. "Here... let me put it on you..."

"Of course, my love." Naruto said as he turned around to present his back to her.

Sakura smiled at the broad shoulders presented to her. Naruto had grown even taller since he was 17. Sakura always had to look up to meet his eyes. Looking at his back now, he looked like the hero that he was. And he was all Sakura's. Her husband, devoted father to their children. A sadistic part of Sakura wondered how many woman looked at Naruto's back, wishing he was there's. Or even to have a single night with him. No chance. He was her's and she was his.

_'We still owe Ino that threesome.' _Inner smirked.

_'Not now.'_

_'Then when? You and her agreed to that 13 years ago.'_

_'Not on his coronation. Not when I am days away from giving birth.'_

_'Right, right...'_ Inner sighed.

"Could you kneel down?" Sakura asked.

"Too tall for ya?" Naruto snickered before kneeling down.

"No, I just like ordering the most powerful man in the Leaf around since I've got him wrapped around my little finger." Sakura smirked.

"Oh, ha ha..."

Sakura smiled and draped his custom-made cloak over his shoulders. It was a familiar setting, her helping him dress. The number of times she had to tie his tie for him, yet here it felt special. She had helped him become Hokage like he always deserved to be. And now she got to place his Hokage robes on him. Like she was a princess, no, a queen placing the cape over her heroic knight.

Naruto then put his arms into the sleeves of the cloak. it was a perfect fit.

"Alright, stand up and let me get a good look at you." Sakura ordered.

"Is that a command to your Hokage?" Naruto teased.

"Yes, it is."

Naruto smiled. "Very well."

He stood up and Sakura could swear he was glowing. The cloak made him look even more heroic if it was even possible. It also made her rather warm under her maternity dress. If she wasn't days away from giving birth, she would take him right now.

"Oh my, you look very dashing." The assistant praised.

"More like hot..." Sakura said, licking her lips. Damn she hated being so pregnant right now.

"Did you expect anything else from my work?" Lady Kimoko scoffed.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Sakura smiled.

"Good. His robes should cover the pounds he's gained around his waist."

"Oh very funny..." Naruto grumbled.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. The Hokage should be in better shape."

"I'll have you know-"

"Not right now. We're going to be late." Sakura warned.

Naruto looked up at the wall clock and saw that it was 11:50. His coronation is to take place in 10 minutes.

"Shoot. We gotta Thunder God."

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked before Naruto grabbed her and they flashed away in a bolt of yellow sparks.

They reappeared next to Shinachiku who was standing inside the Hokage office with the rest of his family and the previous two Hokage's.

"It's about time! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" Tsunade barked.

"Mommy, daddy?" Chiyo asked, confused by their sudden appearance.

"Whoa, dad!" Hanami gasped. "You look cool."

"Woah! Gotta be the coolest looking Hokage ever." Shinachiku grinned.

"Acceptable." Chiyo nodded.

"What? Don't you think it's cool?" Hanami exclaimed.

"It needs more flames to be cool."

"Actually, kids. This cloak is almost the exact same style your grandfather Minato wore." Sakura informed.

"Cool!" Shinachiku said.

"That it is." Kakashi eye smiled before pointing to the picture of the man in question on the wall.

On the wall were actual pictures of all of the previous Hokages. There was Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju and most recently, Kakashi Hatake. But the childrens eyes all lingered on one man, their grandfather Minato. The one they never met who their father looked almost exactly like.

Sure enough, their grandfather was wearing the same cloak Naruto was. Complete with the flames.

"Some say he was the hero of the 3rd Shinobi World War. Others call him a trickster. But I called him...sensei." Kakashi said fondly.

"Wouldn't that have been something? I could have known you before ever being your student if my parents were still around." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, it would have." Kakashi nodded.

"No way..." Hanami gasped. "Grampa trained Lord 6th?!"

"Yes, and your Grandfather was trained by Jiraiya, your father's godfather, and he was trained by the 3rd Hokage. Who was trained by the 1st and 2nd Hokage." Tsunade said.

"And Kakashi trained your father, myself and Uncle Sasuke." Sakura added.

"Well, granny more so than Kakashi-sensei with you." Naruto reminded.

"He taught me stuff. He taught me about teamwork, which was the most important thing." Sakura said.

"Does that mean that only those trained by a Hokage have a chance at being Hokage?" Shinachiku asked.

Everyone looked at one another. Shinachiku had a very valid point. Everyone who either was or will soon be Hokage was trained by a previous one. It was an oddly interesting pattern.

"Well it isn't set in stone, but it certainly helps." Kakashi said.

"That's all I have to do then? Cool." Shinachiku smirked.

"Yes, but it is not a guarantee." Sakura reminded him.

"Yeah, if that were the case then mom would be Hokage." Hanami said.

"Or that anyone I train will be Hokage." Sakura added.

"Now all I'm thinking about is you in the Hokage robes." Naruto winked.

"Your Hokage robes I hope." Sakura whispered back.

"Alright, we gotta move this along. It's almost time." Kakashi spoke up.

"Right o." Naruto said.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Uzumaki family, accompanied by Kakashi and Tsunade, made their way to the top of the tower where Kakashi greeted the masses of people that made up the village.

The crowed of people cheered when Kakashi and Tsunade stood on the balcony above them all. Kakashi raised a single hand to silence them

"Thank you all for coming. As many of you know, today will be the last day that I serve as your Hokage. But as many of you have been expecting, a new Hokage will take my place. Someone who, as a lot of you know, had a rough life growing up. He's has been through a lot over the years and despite his past, he has saved us all on more than one occasion. He has brought joy to many of us and in the end, he brought joy to himself by achieving all of his dreams to date. You all know him, so please welcome Naruto Uzumaki. Your 7th Hokage."

The crowd roared even louder, letting the whole Land of Fire know the name Naruto as they chanted it. Their hero, their leader, their friend, father, lover, and son. Naruto Uzumaki stepped forward to address his people.

"Thank you all! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Naruto grinned widely.

The crowd cheered back. Next to the Hokage Tower, in a specially made booth, the Konoha 11 and their families sat and looked out upon the masses. They along with all the other great influences in Naruto's life, shared in his glory.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Kiba smirked.

"Please, you knew it from the day he led us against Madara." Shino said as he sat next to Kiba alongside Kurenai, Mirai, and Hinata.

"Still though...it's hard to believe that he is still the same dorky, annoying kid that we all couldn't stand..." Ino said.

"True. Naruto has become quite the man since we all first met him." Temari said.

"He really has..." Hinata sighed.

"Yup." Shikamaru said as he casually took a hit from his electronic cigarette.

"Everything will change now." Tenten smiled.

"Yosh, Naruto will lead us into a new Youthful Age!" Lee declared.

"Exactly, Lee!" Gai declared.

"So long as he doesn't increase prices on groceries then it's all good." Choji grinned.

"Really..." Ino deadpanned.

"That's my line." Karui said.

"I'm sure whatever decisions that Naruto makes, his heart will be in the right place." Iruka said.

"It will be..." Konohamaru said. "That's just the way he is. He won't fail us because...well, he doesn't know how to fail."

"No, he knows how to pick himself up from failure." Hanabi said as she held Konohanaru's hand.

"Well, that too."

"Maybe he will found Ramen Day like he always said." Ayame suggested.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Sasuke said from out of nowhere.

All eyes turned away from Naruto's speech to look at Sasuke, his wife Karin, and the little girl standing behind them.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ino asked.

"Did you really think I would miss my brother's ceremony?" Sasuke asked like it was obvious.

"Please, you were going to before Sarada begged you to let us come." Karin said.

"Uh huh..." Ino smirked. "Full of shit, as always."

"Ino, I would watch your language in front of our son." Sai said.

"And you are as vulgar as always." Sasuke said plainly.

"Sasuke, please." Karin slapped his chest.

Sasuke winced briefly. "Yes, dear..."

"Wow...someone actually tamed the great Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba joked.

"Shut up, Kiba." nearly everyone said.

Sarada then ran up to the front of the booth to get the best possible view of Naruto giving the rest of his speech.

"Now, aside from making Ichiraku's ramen the best ramen in the world, my ultimate goal is to ensure that not only the Leaf, but all of the great Ninja Nations see a lengthy time of peace and prosperity. And all of this, is just the tip of the iceberg. Many things will change for the betterment of our futures and the futures of our children and their children to come and their children's children! So long as I remain here, there will be no poverty, no hunger, no intolerance! No one will have to worry about anything!" Naruto declared.

The crowd erupted in a thunderous applause as Kakashi took the Hokage hat off his head and carried it over to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. By placing this symbol of leadership on your head, you accept the roles, duties and responsibilities required of you and the position of Hokage. Should you neglect your duties, you are subjected to the will of the people of the Hidden Leaf to pass their judgement upon you. Should you decide to appoint a successor to you, said successor must meet the approval of the people of the Hidden Leaf Village. Do you understand everything I have told you?" Kakashi explained.

"I have." Naruto declared.

"Then the torch of leadership is hereby passed onto you from this moment onward." Kakashi said before placing the Hokage hat on Naruto's head. He turned to face the crowd as did Kakashi.

"People of the Hidden Leaf, I present you your new Hokage."

As one, the entire Leaf stood up and cheered. Their voices carrying for miles, their clapping shook the mountain side.

Sakura, the now first lady of the village, came up and pulled him in for a loving kiss, and if it was possible, the cheering got even more intense.

For Naruto, his bucket list was finally complete. He married the woman of his dreams. He has a growing family. And today, he was finally crowned as the 7th Hokage. Now, a new chapter in his life awaited him. What was to come next would surely test his abilities to the limit...with endless mounds of paperwork and the constant nagging needs of the masses.


End file.
